Si le roi m'avait donné
by elektra121
Summary: Rosalie träumt ein letztes mal von ihrer Schwester... Vorsicht, Kitsch!


Offenbar steigere ich mich! Diesmal gibt es eine Bettszene (wenn auch keinen Sex) und Lady Oscar wird wenigstens erwähnt! Handlung gibts allerdings immer noch keine.   
  
Dafür aber schon wieder einen Doppeltitel.  
  
Ich gebe zu, dass die Geschichte ganz schön schmalzig ist und Jeanne ein bisschen outer character (aber es wird schließlich sowohl im Manga als auch im Anime erwähnt, dass sie anders war, als sie noch bei ihrer Mutter und Rosalie in Paris lebte...der Rest ist künstlerische Freiheit *g*). Außerdem ist das Ganze ja auch nur ein Traum von Rosalie, und zu der passt das ein bisschen Schmalzige denke ich, doch...  
  
Nachdem ich die Skripts zu LadyOscar im Netz nochmal durchgelesen hab, fand ich nämlich, dass die arme Rosalie ein bisschen Trost bitter nötig hätte, nachdem sie auf Druck von Mme. Polignac bei Oscar ausziehen musste, und sich praktisch gleichzeitig ihre Schwester umgebracht hat (schon die zweite... armes Ding; hat kein Glück mit ihren Schwestern! *g*).  
  
--------------------------  
  
SI LE ROI M`AVAIT DONNÉ...   
  
(Rosalies Traum)  
  
--------------------------  
  
Die ersten Tage im Haus der Familie Polignac waren eine harte Zeit für Rosalie.  
  
Nicht, dass man sie schlecht behandelt hätte... im Gegenteil, man ließ es ihr an nichts fehlen; aber sie fühlte sich dort fremd und entsetzlich einsam.  
  
Erst jetzt wurde ihr mit voller Macht bewusst, was sie verloren hatte, und es kam ihr so vor, als sei sie nun ganz allein auf der Welt.  
  
***  
  
Rosalie hatte schreckliche Sehnsucht.  
  
Sie sehnte sich nach den Menschen, die sie liebte und nach den Orten, an denen sie glücklich gewesen war.   
  
Sie sehnte sich nach dem Haus der Jarjayes`, in dem alle so freundlich zu ihr waren; nach Lady Oscar, die sie verehrte, nach André, der ihr ein brüderlicher Freund gewesen war, nach seiner Großmutter, die sie so liebevoll bemuttert und verhätschelt hatte...  
  
Am meisten aber sehnte sie sich nach Paris, nach ihrer Kindheit.   
  
Nach dem Zuhause, das es nicht mehr gab.   
  
Nach Mutter. Nach Jeanne.  
  
Es fiel Rosalie immer noch schwer, sich vorzustellen, dass in der Wohnung in dem kleinen Viertel jetzt andere Leute wohnten; dass sie nicht mehr einfach die Gasse entlanglaufen, die Treppen hinaufsteigen, die Tür zu den zwei Zimmern öffnen konnte, wo es nach Wäschesstärke und nach Seife roch.  
  
Dass Mutter sie nicht mehr empfangen würde: "Ach Rosalie, wie schön, dass du kommst! Jeanne hat sich wohl wieder mal vertrödelt... trägst du bitte noch die Wäsche hier schnell zu Mme. Soundso hinüber, dann können wir essen!"  
  
***  
  
Sie weinte viel aus Sehnsucht nach Zuhause.  
  
Natürlich nicht vor Mme.de Polignac oder sonst irgend jemandem aus der Familie. Sie weinte abends, allein, in ihrem Zimmer, wo es niemand sah.   
  
Am schlimmsten war es an dem Abend, als sie erfuhr, dass man Jeanne gefunden hatte. Allerdings sagte der Diener, der es erzählte, nicht: "Jeanne", sondern: "Die haben diese verbrecherische kleine la Motte-Schlampe, die immer behauptet hat, eine Valois zu sein, endlich geschnappt. Hat sich umgebracht, bevor der Kommandant sie festnehmen konnte... und ihren Mann gleich mit! Naja, die hätte man eh einen Kopf kürzer gemacht. Ist sie lediglich dem Henker ein bisschen zuvorgekommen..."   
  
Und er lachte, als wäre das etwas Lustiges.  
  
Rosalie entschuldigte sich mit Kopfschmerzen, um nicht am Abendessen teilnehmen zu müssen, wo es DAS Gespräch sein würde.  
  
Sie fühlte sich unendlich unglücklich. Nun war das allerletzte Band, das sie mit ihrer Kindheit verbunden hatte, endgültig zerrissen.  
  
Außerdem: Sie selbst hatte Lady Oscar den Brief aus Saverne zukommen lassen... war also Jeannes Tod auch ihre Schuld? Oder hatte man ihren Aufenthaltsort auf einem anderen Weg herausgefunden?  
  
Wie verzweifelt musste ihre Schwester gewesen sein, sich zu töten? Ausgerechnet Jeanne, die der lebenshungrigste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt war! Gewesen war...  
  
Und warum auch ihren Mann? Wie hieß er gleich?... Nicolas, dachte Rosalie, er hieß Nicolas...  
  
Hast du ihn geliebt, Jeanne? Hattest du Angst, allein zu sterben?  
  
Jeanne, meine Schwester...  
  
Ich werde nie wieder dein Gesicht sehen, wenn du lachst...  
  
Du warst die einzige Schwester, die mein Herz je gekannt hat.  
  
Rosalie betete unter Tränen einen Rosenkranz für Jeannes Seelenheil und weinte dann so lange, bis sie schließlich einschlief.   
  
*****  
  
Irgendwann in der Nacht wachte sie auf und wusste im ersten Moment nicht, wo sie sich befand.   
  
War sie wieder bei den Jarjayes`?  
  
Das Zimmer war ungewohnt und doch eigenartig vertraut.  
  
Ein Fenster stand offen, durch das das Mondlicht hereinschien. Die Kirchturmuhr schlug die zwölfte Stunde. Von der Straße drang das Grölen ein paar Betrunkener herauf, im Haus gegenüber zankten sich die Nachbarn.  
  
Merkwürdigerweise beruhigten Rosalie all diese Geräusche, weil sie sie gewohnt war... und als sie begriff warum, weinte sie vor Glück.  
  
Sie war wieder zuhause.   
  
Sie war wieder ein kleines Mädchen und alles war noch in Ordnung.   
  
Das Mondlicht beschien den Stuhl, über dem ihre Kleider lagen und fing sich in Jeannes Spiegel. Die zum Trocknen aufgehängte Wäsche warf seltsame Schatten an die Wand. Es roch nach Kernseife und Holz. Mutter hustete im Schlaf.  
  
Das seligmachende, halbvergessene Gefühl des Aufgehobenseins durchströmte Rosalie und gleichzeitig weinte sie, weil das alles nur ein wunderschöner Traum sein konnte.  
  
***  
  
So lag sie eine Zeitlang und war glücklich und traurig zugleich, da berührte sie jemand sacht an der Schulter.  
  
"Du weinst ja! Hast du schlecht geträumt?" Es war...  
  
"Jeanne!", schluchzte Rosalie und fiel ihr um den Hals.   
  
Jeanne, ihre Schwester, die neben ihr im gleichen Bett schlief, wie früher...!   
  
"Du bist nicht tot?"  
  
Jeanne lachte. "Ich bin ja hier! Du hast geträumt, Rosalie!"   
  
Es tat Rosalie unendlich gut, Jeanne wieder lachen zu sehen. Sie sah jünger aus als Rosalie sie zuletzt, im Prozess, gesehen hatte. Ein junges Mädchen, wie zu der Zeit, bevor sie von zuhause weggegangen war.   
  
Als alles noch in Ordnung war.  
  
***  
  
"Aber ich habe dich verraten! Es ist meine Schuld, dass sie dich gefunden haben! Meine Schuld, dass du tot bist!"  
  
Jeanne machte sich aus ihrer Umarmumg frei und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein. Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Sie lächelte.  
  
"Que sera, sera. Du hast das Richtige getan. Du tust nämlich immer das Richtige. Du kannst gar nicht anders. Dafür bewundere ich dich. Es scheint, als ob ich immer das Falsche getan hätte. Wie Mutter ständig sagt: `Kannst du nicht ein bisschen so sein wie Rosalie?`"  
  
In ihren Worten lag keine Bitterkeit. Rosalie hatte das Gefühl, dass es Zeit wäre, alles zu sagen, was sie auf dem Herzen hatte, weil es nie wieder so eine Chance geben würde.  
  
"Und ich habe dich immer bewundert! Weil du so schön bist, und so klug und mutig wie ich nie sein könnte!" Jeanne sah ein bisschen überrascht aus.  
  
"Weißt du, dass wir gar keine richtigen Schwestern sind?", fragte Rosalie und weinte immer noch.   
  
Jeanne schwieg eine Weile. "Ja, das weiß ich.", sagte sie dann. "Aber das macht nichts. Wenn du nur willst, bist du trotzdem meine Schwester. Und ich deine...wenn du mir verzeihen kannst." Rosalie nickte heftig.  
  
"Du hast mir so schrecklich gefehlt, Jeanne!"  
  
"Du mir auch, wirklich..."  
  
"Wirst du wieder fortgehen?", fragte Rosalie ängstlich, obwohl sie die Antwort kannte.  
  
Jeanne stützte ihren Kopf auf das Handgelenk und sah sie ernst an. "Ja."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Weil ich muss." Seltsamerweise leuchtete Rosalie dieser Grund ein.  
  
"Sehen wir uns eines Tages wieder?", wollte sie wissen.  
  
"Vielleicht... Doch; ich glaube, schon."  
  
"Vergisst du mich auch nicht?", schluchzte Rosalie.  
  
"Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Solange du mich nicht vergisst..."  
  
Rosalie sah jede Einzelheit von Jeannes Gesicht ganz genau, so hell war das Mondlicht; oder war es Jeannes Gesicht selbst, das strahlte? und sie versuchte, es sich gut einzuprägen.  
  
"Ich werde dich nie, nie vergessen!", versprach sie.  
  
"Dann bin ich zufrieden.", lächelte Jeanne.  
  
"Aber hör jetzt auf zu weinen, Rosalie! Wenn du willst, singe ich dir noch etwas, damit du wieder einschlafen kannst; ja?"   
  
Rosalie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, schluckte ein paarmal, und es gelang ihr tatsächlich, endlich aufzuhören mit dem Weinen. Jeanne deckte sie gut zu, strich ihr sanft übers Haar und sang leise: "Si le roi m`avait donné...", aber mit verändertem Text, in dem es jetzt hieß, wenn der König ihr Versailles, seine große Stadt, anböte, aber sie dafür auf Rosalies Liebe verzichten müsste, dann solle der König sein Versailles nur behalten, denn ihre Rosalie sei ihr viel lieber.   
  
Si le roi m`avait donné / Versailles, sa grand` ville,  
  
mais il m`eut fallu quitter / l`amour de Rosalie,  
  
j`aurais dit au roi Louis: / Reprenez votre Versailles!  
  
J`aime mieux ma soeur, au gué! / J`aime mieux Rosalie.  
  
  
  
Sie musste die "i"s langziehen, damit es sich reimte.  
  
Rosalie hatte das Lied wunderbar schläfrig und zufrieden gemacht, aber sie wagte nicht, die Augen zu schließen, um das Traumbild noch ein bisschen länger festzuhalten; doch je mehr sie sich anstrengte, desto mehr entglitt es ihr. Schon löste sich das Zimmer in Dunkelheit auf, nur Jeanne war noch da.   
  
Ihr Gesicht war jetzt anders, älter; und ihre Hand, die Rosalie streichelte, war wie Mutters.  
  
"Schlaf wieder ein, Rosalie! Du hast geträumt.", flüsterte sie beruhigend. "Pass auf dich auf, Schwesterchen! Du hast geträumt. Nur geträumt... nur geträumt..."  
  
*****  
  
Als Rosalie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war ihr klar, dass das Ganze ein Wunschtraum gewesen war.   
  
Die echte Jeanne hätte Versailles ganz sicher nicht ausgeschlagen...  
  
Aber Rosalie erinnerte sich so genau an jedes Wort und fühlte sich davon so getröstet, dass sie beschloss, diesen Traum als Abschied von ihrer Kindheit und ihrer Schwester anzusehen, und zu tun, was Jeanne ihr gesagt hatte:  
  
Mit dem Weinen aufzuhören und gut auf sich aufzupassen.  
  
ENDE.  
  
...  
  
Na, dann reviewt mal fleißig. Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen.   
  
Das Lied gibt`s übrigens wirklich. Ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass Jeanne es gekannt hat, denn im Originaltext ist die Rede von König Henri (de Valois), der die Ehre hatte, sich zu ihren Vorfahren zählen zu dürfen. Oder umgedreht... ;-) 


End file.
